Taken Models List
Please do not use the collapsible code to hide your beans -- it makes it harder for people to search for models that are in use -- THANK YOU Roman Torchwick ;) In use *Loden Rhee - Kim Seokjin (Jin; BTS) *Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) *ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) *Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) *Leo Kim - Kim Jong soon (Super Junior; Yesung) *River Higanbana - Park Chanyeol (EXO) *Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) *Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) *Sage Laing - Oh Sehun (EXO) *Rhythm noir - Kim Jong-dae (Chen; EXO) *Zaffre Nickelson - Kim Jong-in (Kai; EXO) *Wyn Lui - Ten (NCTU) *Reolin Li - Bang Yongguk (B.A.P) (I got permission to use him.) *Lazuli Lantana Jeon Jungkook (BTS) *New York Appledore - Choi Minki (Ren; Nu'est) *Mauve Aryl- Choi Siwon (Super Junior) *Salad Araki - Yuta Nakamoto (Yuta; NCT 127) *Topaz Hong - Lee Taemin (Taemin; SHINee) *Vio Carter - Park Jisung (Jisung; NCT Dream) *Lust Yew - Zhong Chenle (Chen Le; NCT Dream) *Razzle Ko - Lee Seunghoon (Seunghoon; Winner) *Mio Brady - Dong Sicheng (Winwin; NCT 127) *Lyubov Willow - Adelina Sotnikova *Carmine Valdez - Im Jaebum (JB; GOT7) *Pichu Aello - Jung Yoon-oh (Jaehyun; NCT 127) *Lapiz Beckett - Jay Park (Got premission from Ren) *Blake Vio - Kim Minseok (Xiumin; EXO) *Lavender Khan - Lee Soonkyu (Sunny; SNSD) *Nyanza Colada - Choi Youngjae (Youngjae; GOT7) (Sharing with Penny) *Nilah Kang - Shin Jisoo (Jisoo; Tahiti) *Wenge De Adel - Kim Hyoyeon (Hyoyeon; SNSD) *Emeric Ryu - Kim Junmyeon (Suho; Exo) *Nitrous Ro - Kim Namjoon (BTS) *Oxycodine Baker - Kim Donghyun (Donghyun; Boyfriend) *Aero Bunyasarn - Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) *Anubis Rose - Jung Hoseok (J-Hope BTS) Reserved *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Sharing with Penny) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC) *Lee Jihoon (Woozi; Seventeen) *Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi; Seventeen) (Sharing with Nora Neopolitan #Jodie Whittaker #Bryden Jenkins #Charlotte Free #Chou Tzuyu #David Tennant #Elizabeth Lail #Ellen Page #Felicity Jones #Francesca Michielin #Georgie Henley #Jasmine van den Boagerde (Birdy) #Kacey Rohl #Krystal Jung #Lena Meyer-Landrut #Minha (9Muses) #Liana Liberato #Marina Diamandis #Michelle Trachtenberg #Karen Gillan #Jenna Coleman #Natalia Dyer #Irene Bae #Sophie Turner #Willa Holland #Florence Welch #Aurora Aksnes #Taissa Farmiga Yang Xiao Long unless i like you, the answer is no. and if you don't respect that... you'll be on the receiving end of Ember Celica. Salem Please. Do... not... even... ask. I do not want to share. Sorry/not sorry. ---- N O R A Sharing will depend from user to user ^3^ also limiting to 5 shared models per user kthnx <3 ---- #Tiera Skovbye — Hyacinth Lantana #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Kiku Higanbana #Kim Dani — Bluebell Marianas #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Kim Jinhai #Kiera Knightley — Yasmin Montblanc #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Lotus Borealis #Zoe Kurzenkova — Raine Irys #Alissa Skovbye — Líadan Ó Ciardha #Gal Gadot — Alejandra Sakellarios #Park Shin Hye — Lauren Jin #Jessica Jung — Amaryllis Azalea #Jung Jinyoung — Elysium Karst (shared with Roman) #James McAvoy — Daiquiri Martini #Jennifer Ulrich — Julchen Beilschmidt #Polina Gagarina — Satrina Willow #Stefanie Scott — Carmine Rassmussen #Rowan Blanchard — Tilly Evans (shared with Cinder) #Cristina Fernandez Lee — Peony Owens #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — Chumin "Churo" Ro #Anastasia Bezrukova — Aureolin Beilschmidt P.E.N.N.Y V.2 #Evanna Lynch — Licorice Beaumont #Megan Young — Miele Winderfly #Kassi Smith — Brighid Ó Ciardha #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — Altair Borealis #Annasophia Robb — Diana Payne #Evan Peters — Yasen Angelov #Madeline Carroll — Chrysanthe Ferrum (shared with Jaune and Pyrrha) #Godfrey Gao — Quan Meifing #Sasha Pivovarova — Svetlana Vasilieva #Chris Pine — Iowa Iver & Nicotine Coquelicot #Zachary Quinto — Leon Schmidt #Kirsten Maldonado — Mica Karahalios #Jeon Eun-bi (Eunha; GFriend) — Cattleya Orchid #Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle — Ash Karahalios-Dawson #Amber Heard — Lemonade Larsen (shared with Cinder) ---- #Karlie Kloss (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Yang) #Haley Ramm (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Katarzyna Konderak (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Marzia Bisognin (cutiepiemarzia; Youtube) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Bridget Satterlee (Reserved on 00:34, October 15, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Behati Prinsloo (Reserved on 00:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Hailee Steinfeld (Reserved on 00:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Elizabeth Olsen (Reserved on 00:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Seo Jisoo (Reserved on 22:12, October 31, 2016 (UTC)) #Tobias Sorensen (Reserved on 14:14, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Alexis Ren (Reserved on 14:46, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Sistine Rose Stallone (Reserved on 14:55, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Mario Maurer (Reserved on 14:57, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hyun Woo (Reserved on 15:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Min Ho (Reserved on 15:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Xian Lim (Reserved on 22:13, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Reserved on 22:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Benedict Cumberbatch (Reserved on 02:41, November 4, 2016 (UTC)) #Sarah Bolger (Reserved on 20:23, November 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Xu Minghao (The8; SVT) (Reserved on 14:52, November 19, 2016 (UTC)) #All of Sistar bar Bora (Hyolin, Soyou, and Dasom) (Reserved on 12:41, December 2, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Mi-joo (Mijoo; Lovelyz) (Reserved on 13:07, December 2, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Jihoon (Woozi; Seventeen) (Reserved on 13:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Roman) #Jeon Somin (Somin; K.A.R.D) (Reserved on 13:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC)) #Park Kyung-ri (Kyungri; 9Muses) (Reserved on 14:52, December 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Pranpriya Manoban (Lisa; BLΛƆKPIИK) (Reserved on 14:52, December 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Jo Jin-ho (Jinho; Pentagon) (Reserved on 02:04, December 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Yang Hong-seok (Hongseok; Pentagon) (Reserved on 02:04, December 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) (Reserved on 02:04, December 21, 2016 (UTC)) Ren If it's starred please don't ask to share XD It's pointless ᵘᶰᶫᵉˢˢ ʷᵉ ᵃʳᵉ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ᶜᶫᵒˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉᶰ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃᶰ ᵖʳᵒᵇᵃᵇᶫʸ ˢʷᵃʸ ᵐᵉ ⋅⁻⋅ also if you want to share, please ask first. The likelihood is I'll say yes (unless starred) but still ask #'Huin Saek Park'-JB aka Im Jaebum***ᶜʰᵃˢᵉ ˢʰᵃʳᶦᶰᵍ #'Popper Broderick'-Mark Tuan #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo*** #'Ray Liang'- Jackson Wang** #'Shadow Marx' - Cody Christian*** #'Saber Ryu'- Ok Taecyeon #'Rasperry Regalia' - Ailee #'Greyson Seok' - Kang Chanhee #'Chrome Ube' - Mark Lee*** #'Sinna Malachite' - Kim Jiwon aka Bobby #'Zill Brand' - Tyler James Williams #'Quin Harlens' - Kim Donghyuck aka Haechan #'Woody Blaze' - Lee Jooheon #'Umber Naighy' - Son Hyun woo aka Shownu #'Phoebus Sakellarios' - Dylan Sprayberry #'Nickel de Adel' - Jeon Wonwoo #'Ghost Canis Lupus' - Koo Junhoe*** #'Tanner Baran' - Kim Ji Soo male actor*** #'Ao "Abro" Ro' - Jay Park B) #'Macaroni Rasmussen' - Tristan Evans #'Aposema Demetriou' - Yeo Changgu*** #'Licorice Demetriou' - Lee Taeyong #'Krypton Stoolsen' - Kang Hyunggu #'Mateo Gallo Byrne' - Noah Centineo #'Oobleck' - Choi Seungcheol #'Pluto De Adel' - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau #'Dawn Fader' - Henry Lau #'Ethan Crowther' - Jamie Bell #'King A. Kong' - Kim Won sik aka Ravi #'Sahara Naighy' - Yoon Bora #'Demon Alexander' - Dane Dehaan #'Hans Duerte' - Lee Seokmin #'Carter Dragone' - Nam Joo hyuk #'Otis Nguyen' - Noo Phước Thinh #'Onyx Roberts' - Choi Minho #'Asstrid Sonar' - Zoe Deschanel #Lucas Mogerley (reserved 19:36, November 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~)*** #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jang Dongwoo (reserved 02:45, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hongbin (reserved 06:22, October 16, 2016 (UTC))*** #Song Minho (reserved 18:05, October 26, 2016 (UTC))*** #Yan An (reserved 03:56, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Soohyun (reserved 03:50, December 6, 2016 (UTC)) #Seo In Guk -clay gave me permission- (reserved 18:52, December 8, 2016 (UTC)) #Matthew Kim (reserved 03:56, December 13, 2016 (UTC)) Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - *Emma Watson - *Jared Gilmore - *Ashley Tisdale - *Mackenzie Foy - *Bailee Madison - *Lily Collins - *Arthur Darvill - Cinder #Amber Heard #Scott Eastwood #Katie McGrath #Natalie Dormer #Emmelie de Forest #Cara Delevingne #Scarlett Leithold #Melina Martin #Barbara Palvin #Jack Falahee #Dylan o'Brien #Bridget Satterlee #Tim Borrmann #Amelia Zadro #Courtney Eaton #Emma Engle #Lilly Kruk #Pyper America Smith #Toni Mahfud Emerald Sustrai #Chloë Sevigny - December Rötlich #Lily Rabe - Stellata North #Lady Gaga - Pearl Tringali #Kristen Stewart - Kale Tänzeln #Lily Loveless - Linarite Gallagher #Nastya Kusakina - Ruddy Bishop #Dove Cameron - Lilii Tilapia - Shared with Pyrrha The Highland Lady Jaune I'm probably open to sharing. If you ask first. If you don't, the answer will be a resounding no. ---- TBD xD Penny! I will only share if I like you. Is this favoritism? Yes it is! *ding!* ---- In use *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) - Prism Silvester *Cha Hak-yeon (N) - Indigo Levi *Heo Ga-yoon - Vera Rhee *Jung Dae-hyun - Jasper Ube *Kim Him-chan - Anza Malachite *Godfrey Gao (sharing with Nora) - Angelo Black *Moon Jong-up - Maize Simmons / Zephyr Choi *Son Seung-wan (Wendy) - Sonia Tyrian *Kris Wu - Crimson Amas *Halsey - Phoebe Sakellarios *Huang Zitao (Z.TAO) - Noir Aries *Zhou Mi - Ruby Vance *Kim Ki-bum (Key) - Percy Silvester *Bang Yong-guk - Oliver Kingsman ---- Reserved #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu Twice (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA My Girl (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung Secret (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Yoo Young-jae (Reserved 16:48, 13 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) #Lime Venus (Reserved 16:54, 14 October, 2016) #Hwang Minhyun NU'EST (Reserved 16:55, 14 October, 2016) #Lim Chang-kyun (I.M) X (Reserved 2:33, 15 October, 2016) #Lee Jae-hwan (Ken) VIXX (Reserved 2:36, 15 October, 2016) #Song Ji-eun Secret (Reserved 2:37, 15 October, 2016) #Amandla Stenberg (Reserved 5:01, 15 October, 2016) #Kim Mingyu SVT (Reserved 3:26, 20 October, 2016) #Aaron Kwak (Aron) NU'EST (Reserved 5:59, 22 October, 2016) #Victoria Justice (Reserved 16:28, 22 October, 2016) #Kwon Ji-yong (G-Dragon) BIGBANG (Reserved 2:03, 23 October, 2016) #Choi Young-jae GOT7 (Reserved 2:37, 25 October, 2016) #Shin Ho-seok (Wonho) X (Reserved 18:33, 4 November, 2016) #Conrad Ricamora (Reserved 19:06 13 November, 2016) #Jon Bellion (Reserved 6:33 21 November, 2016) #Kim Sung-kyu Infinite (Reserved 16:33 1 December, 2016) #Kim Hyeong-kon A-JAX (Reserved 16:34 1 December, 2016) Velvet Scarlatina i'm allergic to sharing. bring an EpiPen to my message wall if you wanna give it a shot. pun not regretted. krystal jung · joy · sungjong · seohyun · solar · tiffany hwang · yuri · seulgi · haeryung · irene bae · yura · vernon chwe · yoona · nana (orange caramel) · yubin students *Jung Soo-Jung — Ok Ha-Neul (Heroin Ok) students (academy level) *Park Soo-Young — Opium Zieliński *Seo Joo-Hyun — Sevan de Adel *Kim Yong-Sun — Lumi Jokinen *Hwang Mi-Young — Rain Sassari *Lee Sung-Jong — Tylenol Soo *Kwon Yu-Ri — Miela Oleastro *Bae Joo-Hyun (shared) — Shaked Ya *Kang Seul-Gi — Ecstasy Strand *Na Hae-Ryung — Cocaine Abel *Park Ji-Yeon — Kai Soo *Emily Rudd — Uxía Nieddu *Kim Ah-Young — Aureole Ro *Son Na-Eun — Naranja Roig *Choi Han-Sol — Nitrous Hwan *Im Yoon-Ah — Ffraid "Fizza" Yeon *Im Jin-Ah — Neassa Sin *Kim Yoo-Bin — Ho Tae-Hyeon (Tündér Ho) graduates *Zac Efron — Achilles Sakellarios *Sandara Park — Rumena Gye reserved Ozpin Moonbyul - Tea Rose Fox * *Park Jinyoung (Junior; got7) - Alex Amranth *Luanna Perrez - Scarlet Sizz *Ye Zi Xuan - Topaz Byzantine *Courtney Act (RPDR) - Desire Rosaline *Daisy Ridley (reserved - shared with yang) *Emma Roberts (reserved - shared with yang) *Amanda Seyfried (reserved - shared with yang) *Gisele Bundchen (reserved - shared with yang) *Doutzen Kroes (reserved - shared with yang) *Emma Stone (reserved - shared with yang) *Monika Jagaciak (reserved - shared with yang) *Adriana Lima (reserved - shared with yang) *Calvin Harris (reserved - shared with yang) *Jaroslaw Totolua - Hawaii Kian *Bobby Newberry - Nyza Nonaka Winter #Luna (Park Sun Young) - Codeine Calluna #Ashley Moore - Mynah Palaka #Hoya (Lee Howon) - Midas Goldt #Jessi (Ho Hyun-ju) - Eden Elentari #Kiko Mizuhara - Taryn Ro #Meng Jia - WIP #Jeon Ji-woo - WIP Category:Key Lists